Blood&Snow
by mansonfreak14
Summary: Its Priscilla and Isley. What more can i say. its perfect.


Here is an amazing pairing that I love. Its Priscilla and Isley. They would be the most amazing couple. Claymore ROX!!!!

" I'm Isley of the North, Creature of the Abyss, and to you i pledge my allegiance. Your wish is my command." he said bitterly as he stared hard in the snow, not wanting to look into the eyes of the woman who defeated him. " I'm hungry." she sighed. " I want guts." she said as she grabbed one of the men, and tore into him like a famished lion. She was covered in blood and completely naked, and while her instincts were still heightened, she ran after Isley, and tackled him into the snow.

"Please!" she begged, " Don't leave me... don't leave me like Mama and Papa left me!" she cried. Isley held her close , as tightly as he could without crushing her. " I won't, I promise." he said as he scooped her up in his arms as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

They returned to Isley's castle, and he put some warmer clothes on her, as he let his fingertips gentlely brush the contours of her body. Sher let out a small whimper and turned over. "She's so beautiful and young, but yet she contains an aura that yet surpasses that of myself." her thought. She had began to stir awakening just as he left the room.

He sat in the den and watched the fire dance in the fireplace, beginning to drift off to sleep. She had awoke and began to explore the castle. She began crying when she thought Isley had deserted her. " ISLEY! ISLEY!" she screamed. She was startled by her screams and jumped up and ran to her.

" I'm here Priscilla, I'm right here, Love." he said as he held her. " Please don't leave, ever again." she whispered into his ear. " I won't. I promise." he said lovingly.

He carried her back to her room, and laid her on the bed. Her continued to hold her as she fell asleep. He stared at her body feeling aroused just by the sight. " Priscilla. I want you. " he whispered in her ear. " You have me Isley or rather I have you." she said just as quietly. His lips grazed her ear then her cheek as his lips made their way to hers. After kissing her passionately for a while; he started his hand at her shoulder, moving slowly down her body, removing what little clothing she had on.

He put her on her back and began massaging her breasts, moving slightly down her body with each motion as he got cloes to her center his hands went to the inside of her thighs as he slowly slipped two of his fingers inside her.o

She felt a sharp pain then sweet ecstasy. She had never had sex before so she was tight, and his fingers hurt a little as they searched for the spot that would make her come. Suddenly the pain went away and all she felt was excitement and she felt like she was on air. He began lapping it up like a kitten with warm milk, enjoying every minute of it. She then wondered if she would ever feel the pain and ecstasy again; then that's when he slid inside her, all the way to the hilt.

They kissed passionately like they did before, and he then made his way to her breast. He sucked on her nipple and gently nibbled it. She love the way it felt; the way he made her feel. She felt wanted and loved, like nothing she'd ever felt before.

He started slow because it was her first time. She felt the pain then it disappeared. When the look of pain when away and he wiped the tears from her eyes, he started going harder and felt her adrenaline pumping, and could feel his heart racing. She started moaning a little because it hurt so good. He started going faster. He started moaning a little because it had been so long since he had been so long since he had been with a woman.

Suddenly she felt a sensation move up her spine, as did he, and they both came. He just held her close not wanting to let go as his seed spread inside her.

"I love you. Priscilla." he whispered, out of breath. " I love you, too." she replied and they both drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the nights activities.

Disclaimer: Sorry but i don't own the claymore title or the characters, but if i did i would be writing claymore and not fanfics. thanks Mansonfreak14.


End file.
